In an effort to reduce the cost of large containers for liquids, such as petrochemicals or the like, a factory fabrication is desired. However, the size of such containers is frequently a problem in transporting such containers by roads. In addition, depending upon the particular application of the container, it is necessary to provide appropriate fittings at appropriate locations. Thus, even if factory made, each container must be customized to have the appropriate fittings.
The providing of appropriate fittings is also a problem where the container typically includes an inner tank made of metal and an outer tank made of a suitable plastics material. With such a container construction, the continued protection of the inner container from the outside environment by a plastic covering is desirably maintained at the fittings as well. This requires that particular fittings be dedicated to particular uses using predetermined elements.